Thanks for Letter, Violet
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Lanjutan Mayor, please tell me. Violet bertemu kembali dengan Gilbert dan mereka pun pergi kencan. M for lemon (nggak seberbahaya seperti ff sebelumnya), spoiler so pasti (yang nunggu movienya diharapkan tidak membaca karena mengandung spoiler keras) Happy reading.


Thanks for letter, Violet.

.

.

.

* * *

3 bulan setelah akhirnya Violet bertemu kembali dengan Gilbert saat kasus pembajakan kereta antar benua, pertemuan mengharukan di saat-saat menyulitkan. Hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Violet adalah, Gilbert berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi yang dulu ia pikir hanya akan berada disisi Gilbert sebagai alat yang akan dibuang saat tak berguna.

Violet masih bekerja sebagai Doll di kota Laiden. Bakatnya setiap hari terus berkambang dan terasah sehingga namanya terkenal di berbagai belahan dunia, wanita cantik yang pernah dipanggil sebagai prajurit perawan di medan perang dengan kecantikan bak dewi perang, sekarang menjadi wanita yang elegan dengan jemari mekanik yang lihai menari diatas mesin tik.

Gilbert Bougainvillea, setelah mengalami cedara parah saat pertempuran terakhir waktu itu, hingga kehilangan 1 lengan kiri dan mata kiri, kini sudah diangkat menjadi Kolonel Angkatan Darat. Masih dengan sosok tampan beriris Zambrud sejatinya, ia sangat sibuk di jabatan barunya. Mengurus berbagai konflik yang terjadi pasca damai, membuatnya belum bisa beristirahat tenang dimasa penyembuhannya.

Hari ini, Violet dangan gaun onepice yang elok, mengulung rambut emasnya dengan pita, menunggu kehadirannya di tengah taman kota laiden. Sesuai janji, Gilbert datang dengan sekuntum bunga Krisan merah muda ditangannya. Menatap lurus wajah cantik wanita yang dicintainya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf menunggu, Violet.." sapa sang kolonel-mayor. Violet yang tidak lagi berwajah datar mulai tersenyum kearahnya. Gilbert terperangah, itu pertama kalinya Violet tersenyum kearahnya.

"Selamat siang mayor.. apa anda sehat?" Sahut Violet dengan suara lembutnya. Gilbert tertawa malu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja.. ini.. terimalah.." Gilbert menyerahkan sekuntum bunga yang dibungkus dengan kertas putih. Violet mencium bau bunga itu yang terkesan harum baginya.

"Cantik.." pujinya. Gilbert masih tersenyum ramah, lalu mengusap pucuk surai pirangnya.

"Ayo.. kau pasti lapar, kita akan makan siang di restoran itu.." Gilbert menarik tangan besinya. Walau terasa dingin, ia bisa merasakan hangatnya dihati.

-ah.. kapan terakhir kali kami berjalan seperti ini? Punggung Mayor.. masih terlihat lebar dan tangguh..

Mereka mampir ke sebuah restoran yang tak terlalu mewah, menyantap hidangan dengan lahap sambil mengobrolkan berbagai hal.

"Apa Hodgins mengurusmu dengan baik?"

"Ya.. beliau sangat baik jadi tidak ada masalah.." jawabnya masih seperti mesin. Gilbert mengangguk kecil.

"Apa saat bertemu kakakku dia masih memarahimu?"

"Ya.. tapi aku tidak pernah tersinggung olehnya karena dia pernah menyuruhku untuk hidup sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mati.." Gilber tidak merespon ucapan itu.

-Mungkin agak sulit membujuk kakak jika masalah Violet ya..

Gilbert membuang nafas.

"Mayor.." Violet memanggilnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Apa mayor ingat? Mayor pernah mengatakan akan memperlihatkan pemandangan Laiden padaku?.." tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Gilbert tersentak.

"Ah iya! Aku ingat.. apa kau mau kesana?"

"Aku pernah beberapa kali kesana.."

Gilbert menurunkan bahunya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya bersama mayor.." Gilbert menaikkan bahunya lagi.

"Kalu begitu, ayo kesana.."

"Ya.."

Kencan mereka berlanjut ke menara tempat lonceng raksasa Laiden berada. Menaiki jenjang yang sangat banyak hingga sampai ke puncak.

"Violet.." Gilbert mengulurkan tangannya. Violet meraih tangan itu lalu melanjutkan pendakian tangga hingga mencapai puncak. Mereka pun dapat memandangi pemandangan sore di kota pelabuhan Laiden yang indah. Violet terpana melihat pemandangan itu.

"Mayor.. indah sekali.." pujinya. Gilbert tidak melihat pemandangan itu, tapi melihat betapa indahnya wajah cantik yang diterpa angin laut menari-narikan surai pirangnya.

"Ya.. cantik sekali.." Gilbert meraih surai pirang itu dengan tangannya, menatap manik biru gadis itu dengan mantap. Violet berbalik menatapnya, menatap iris Zambrud yang paling indah sedunia.

Sebuah kecupan dibibir diterima Violet dari Gilbert. Kecupan yang manis dan pertama darinya. Violet masih membuka mata, ia tidak tahu Gilbert sedang apa dengan wajahnya.

"Apa kamu kaget?" Tanya Gilbert setelah melepas ciuman. Violet masih menatap matanya sambil menggeleng.

"Yang tadi itu namanya apa?" Tanya Violet. Gilbert tertawa malu.

"Itu namanya Ciuman.. dilakukan untuk orang yang kita cintai.." jawabnya simpel. Violet mengangguk paham sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Lembut.. ciuman Mayor sangat lembut.." komentarnya. Gilbert tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Matahari pun terbenam, saatnya kencan mereka berakhir. Gilbert mengantarkan Violet ke kamar kecilnya yang berada di gedung apartement bobrok.

"Sampai jumpa Violet.. lain kali aku akan bermain ke tempatmu bekerja.." pamitnya. Violet menahan lengannya. Menundukkan kepala dengan mengenggam bunga krisan pemberiannya dengan erat.

"Mayor.. maukah anda disini sebentar.. saya ingin... Menyerahkan surat kepada anda.." pintanya. Gilbert tersenyum saat Violet mulai bertindak sesuai keinginannya.

"Iya.. boleh.." Gilbert masuk kedalam kamar yang hanya berisi kasur dan meja kecil itu. Duduk diatas kasur kecilnya selagi Violet mengambil sebuah surat yang ada di mejanya.

"Ini surat yang aku buat untuk mayor saat acara Flying Letters.. dulu aku berharap mayor membacanya, dan sekarang aku ingin mayor menerimanya.." jelasnya. Gilbert mengambil surat yang dibungkus amplop tanpa stempel itu lalu membaca isinya.

Beberapa saat, Gilbert menitikkan air mata. Bulir itu secara spontan jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Violet terdiam dengan perasaan bergejolak. Gilbert menyeka wajahnya dengan lengannya, terus melanjutkan membaca suratnya hingga akhir. Setelah selesai ia meletakkan surat itu diatas kasur sambil terus menangis. Violet menyentuh bahunya, merasakan kesedihan yang teramat.

"Sekali lagi.. maafkan aku Violet.. aku telah membuatmu menderita dan kehilangan tanganmu sebagai alatku.. aku.. sangat menyesali hidupku hingga rasanya ingin mati.. Violet.. aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu.. aku..."

"Aku mengerti.." Violet memotong tangisnya. Setiap ia mendengar kata "aku mencintaimu" dadanya tak henti untuk bergemuruh. Mukanya panas hingga menitikkan air mata. Ia menatap wajah tampan lelaki yang hampir 30 tahun itu dengan tersenyum.

"Saya mengerti.. betapa mayor mencintai saya.. saya sudah sedikit mengerti arti kata itu.. mayor tidak pernah salah.. jika tidak ada mayor, saya bukanlah siapa-siapa di dunia ini.."

"Tapi.. kamu bisa menjadi seperti ini bukan karena aku.. aku hanya racun bagimu.. karena aku pergi makanya-"

"Anda salah!" Violet menghardiknya.

"Saya hidup atas perintah Mayor, saya hidup dengan selalu percaya bahwa mayor masih hidup.. bisakah mayor.. percaya pada diri sendiri? Bahwa mayor sudah melakukan hal yang benar terhadap saya?.." sambungnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Gilbert merangkul bahu gadis kecil itu, Violet membalas merangkulnya dengan melingkarkan tangan pada punggungnya yang lebar.

Mereka terus berpelukan sampai emosi itu mereda. Gilbert melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, atas suratnya.. Violet.."

"Tidak.. sebenarnya.. saya bermaksud menyerahkan surat itu ketika saya sudah bisa menerima cinta Mayor, makanya saya memberikannya sekarang.." Violet memperbaiki gaunnya yang kusut. Gilbert menatap Violet dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Ia begitu mencintai bidadari kecil ini tak peduli jarak usia mereka.

"Violet, apa kamu ingat? Malam ketika melakukan seks pertama kali.." tanya Gilbert. Violet membuka pitanya.

"Ya"

"Apa kamu mau.. melakukannya sekali lagi denganku?" Violet berhenti sejenak. Menatap Gilbert yang menatapnya serius.

"Saya ingat, anda berjanji akan melakukannya lagi dengan saya setelah saya dewasa.. wanita dewasa seharusnya berumur 18 tahun keatas.. karena umur saya di perkirakan masih 16 tahun jadi saya masih belum cukup-"

"Sudahlah.. bagiku kau sudah dewasa sekarang, Violet.." tukasnya. Violet terdiam. "Sikapmu benar-benar dewasa.. aku sampai tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil lagi.. walau usiamu mungkin sama dengan usia anakku jika aku menikah dini, aku menganggapmu sebagai wanita dewasa.. Violet.." Gilbert mengatakannya dengan cukup jelas. Violet menarik pita rambutnya yang satu lagi, membuka sapatu boots dan sarung tangannya lalu rompi bajunya.

"Baiklah.."

Violet membuka seluruh pakaiannya, tidak meninggalkan sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya. Ia menghampiri Gilbert.

"Boleh saya.. mencium Mayor lagi?" Tanyanya. Gilbert mengangguk pelan. Violet mendaratkan bibirnya, hanya menempelkannya sekali lalu melepasnya.

"Ciuman mayor saat di menara tadi, menyadarkan saya kalau saya juga.. mencintai mayor.." ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut. Gilbert meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, kembali menciumannya dan melumat bibirnya. Violet membuka rongga mulutnya untuk bernafas, tapi Gilbert memanfaatkannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga tersebut dan menjilati lidahnya. Violet tersentak akan hal yang baru ia terima itu. Gilbert melepaskannya, meninggalkan sedikit benang saliva dibibir tipisnya.

"Kaget?" Tanya Gilbert sedikit menggoda. Violet meraba bibirnya sambil membuang muka.

"Tidak.. entah kenapa rasanya membuatku sedikit panas.."

Gilbert menarik tubuhnya hingga ia sendiri terlantang diatas kasur kecil itu. Menarik Violet untuk menindihnya. Wajah mereka menjadi lebih dekat, Violet menatap wajah sang kolonel dengan perasaan yang aneh. Jantungnya mempokan darah terlalu cepat hingga membuat wajahnya merah sekali dan rasanya ingin mimisan.

"Mayor.. kenapa anda terlihat begitu mempesona?.." tanya Violet lalu meraih wajah itu, mengusap pipinya. Gilbert tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah.. aku sering mendapat pujian itu tapi mendengarnya langsung darimu membuatku senang.." Gilbert meraih suari emas Violet yang selembut sutra lalu mengecup pipinya. Violet hanya terdiam dengan rasa manis yang ia rasakan dari perhatian Gilbert padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan seks beberapa kali dengan gadis yang masih remaja itu hingga ia tertidur pulas, Gilbert memasang rapi pakaiannya, menaruh baik-baik bunga Krisan yang tercecer ditanah dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Pandangannya tersita oleh boneka anjing yang duduk manis di samping mesin tik, ia menyentuh boneka itu lalu tertawa kecil.

"Lain kali kubelikan boneka baru.." Gilbert memasang sepatunya lalu berbalik menatap Violet yang tertidur dengan posisi seperti kucing, Gilbert memasangkan selimut padanya, mengecup keningnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Menutup pintu, mengunci pintu lalu mengopor kunci kamar ke bawah kolong pintu ke dalam.

Di tengah malam, ia berjalan dengan menghisap sebatang rokok di sela bibirnya. Berjalan dengan memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, Gilbert kaget lalu berbalik, menemukan sosok familiar yang menyapanya malam itu.

"Yo! Gil!" Sapanya riang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak lelakinya. "Kau ini.. jalan-jalan di tengah kota sendirian jam segini, sedang patroli?!" Tanyanya dengan seringainya.

"Tidak, baru saja aku... Kembali dari rumah teman.." jawabnya setenang mungkin. Dietfried tersenyum lebar lalu mentowel pipi adik kesayangannya.

"Haha dasar pembohong! Aku tau kau masuk ke apartemen tua itu bersama dia dari sore tadi dan sekarang baru keluar.. aku menunggu lama loh diluar! Dan kau malah enak-enakan dengan cewek brutal itu!" Ujarnya membuat Gilbert merah padam lalu membuang muka. Walau Dietfried masih dengan seringainya, ia sedikit kesal.

"Maaf sudah berbohong.."

"Tidak.. aku hanya kesal kau jadi muncul lagi dihadapannya dan pacaran dengannya.. cih! Apa kau tidak punya kenalan wanita yang lebih tua darinya?!" Dietfried makin kesal.

"Maaf saudaraku, aku sudah bilang aku sudah cinta padanya.. kau tidak bisa menghalangiku! Ibu bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan jika aku menikah dengannya.."

"Nah itu masalah buatku! Aku tidak mau menjadi kakak ipar perempuan itu! Dia memang sangat cantik dari wanita lain tapi aku benci dia!" Dietfried makin meluapkan kemarahannya. Gilbert pun diam sambil memnghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Gil.. aku baru kepikiran sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya sejak kapan?"

"Hmm aku tidak tau pasti, tapi kayaknya sejak dia mulai bisa bicara dan 'Mayor' adalah ucapan pertamanya.. saat itu aku bahagia sekali seperti seorang ayah yang mendengar bayinya bicara untuk pertama kali.." jawabnya sambil tertawa malu. Diefried masih dengan seringai riangnya.

"Hee.. tidak salah lagi.." Dietfried meletakkan telunjukknya di dagu.

"Apanya?"

"Kau itu.. pedofil.." mendengar itu Gilbert memuntahkan rokoknya dan menganga lebar.

"HAAAHH?! NGGAK MUNGKIN! AKU INI NORMAL!" Sanggahnya dengan lantang. Dietfriet tetawa kencang.

"Sekarang umurnya 16 tahun kan?! Dan kau melakukan itu dengan anak dibawah umur! Tidak salah lagi kalau kau adalah penjahat kelamin!" Gilbert menutup mulut kakaknya yang asal ceplos itu dengan tangannya.

"Kakak ini! Jangan membuatku malu! Violet itu memang masih belia tapi kadang sosok dewasanya membuatku jadi.."

"Heh! Pedo tetap saja pedo!"

"Berisik!"

"Kau bilang apa? Pedo"

Mereka bercanda gurau seperjalanan pulang. Orang-orang sekitar hanya memaklumi mungkin dua penjabat militer itu tengah mabuk.

"Bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan anak kecil? Gilpedo?!"

"DIAAMM!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

END


End file.
